


Flirting With the Enemy

by Sutterizedchucky712



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutterizedchucky712/pseuds/Sutterizedchucky712
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when your big brother/gaurdian plays for the Pittsburgh Penguins, but unexpected events lead you to turn to the enemy and get close to someone you're not supposed to be with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I never thought that I would root for anyone else but my home team, or what I considered my home team. One guy changed that, and it wasn’t my best friend, Reilly Smith. I wanted to stay with his family when we were kids, but I knew I couldn’t because they had three kids and Craig wouldn’t let me. Honestly, I was happy in Pittsburgh, and was glad we would be staying for at least two more years. Luckily my last name was common, so I could hide who my big brother was and that I had connections to the Penguins. Of course Reilly knew because of us being friends before Craig made it Pro. Although, after I moved with Craig and he made it pro, we lost contact with each other. Craig was in Carolina when they won the Stanley Cup in 2006. Shortly after, we moved to Anaheim, then back to Carolina, and then Chicago, only to have him be picked up on waivers by the Penguins.

Ever since the Bruins game back in November, I had been going up to Boston a lot. I have no idea why it took me two months to realize that I knew Reilly. I realized it when Reilly had gotten a power play goal in the game back in November. I went with Craig and the Penguins to Boston for the game. I decided to take the long way down to the visitor locker room, going near the home locker room. Luckily, I had a jacket on, as I don’t think a Penguins jersey in the home family room would go over well. I saw Reilly come out.

“Reilly!” I walked over to him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

“It’s Catie Adams. We grew up together, well I grew up with Brendan.”

“Yeah I know who you are, what are you doing here? I mean in Boston.”

“I’ll explain. But not here. Maybe in the hallway where there aren’t many people.” He nodded and led me to the hallway.

“Okay so you know I moved with my brother..” I explained the whole trade thing. “And well….my brother, Craig is on the Penguins…” I said softly so no one else would hear me.

He couldn’t believe it. “Wow…so I’m guessing..”

I nodded, opening my coat. “Stay here.” He went to the locker room.

When Reilly came back I gave him my number and he handed me his jersey. “Here, so you can wear it.”

I smiled. “Ry.. you do know my loyalties are with my brother’s team..” He understood.

We said our goodbye’s and we promised to keep in touch. I went to the Penguin’s locker room, only to get the glare from my brother.

“What took you so long?” He shot me a look.

“I..umm…ranintoReilly..” I mumbled.

Luckily I could hide Reilly’s jersey in my jacket. The Penguins had lost in Overtime so I understood why he was so angry.

“Want to repeat that?” by this time, the locker room was silent and you could feel the tension.

“I ran into Reilly Smith. You know, my best friend Reilly? Yeah after we moved, I lost contact and well I reconnected with him. So kill me. It’s not a big deal. I’m still loyal to you and this team!” I threw my hands up and sat on Geno’s lap.

“It’s okay. Addsy just worry.” I rolled my eyes.  
****

We arrived back in Pittsburgh, that night. Reilly and I texted most of the flight back, until I fell asleep. I even texted Brendan. Okay so he texted me first, and I could only guess that Reilly gave it to him. Craig woke me up when we got home, and I went straight to my room, letting them know I had gotten home. I took my Adams jersey off and put on Reilly’s jersey to sleep in. It smelled like him, and I missed my best friend. Needless to say, I was happy to have my best friend back in my life. It got lonely, but when we moved around a lot it was hard to have friends. I woke up, and not thinking, I walked downstairs for breakfast.

“Nice jersey, but if Craig saw that…” Anne, my sister in law told me.

“I know..” I then preceded to tell her about my friendship with the Smith’s.

“Craig will be-” I knew what she was about to say, when we heard the door open and Francesca yelled “Daddy!”

I ran upstairs before he could see what I was wearing. “I hope you’re putting on some pants!” He yelled.

I was lucky he didn’t realize what shirt I had on. I hung the Bruin’s jersey up in my closet and put on some sweats and a t-shirt. I knew he would find out eventually but for now, I’d have to be more careful. No, I wasn’t hiding anything, I just knew that with the whole eastern conference finals last season, that Craig had a hatred for the Bruins. As did I, until I realized Reilly was on the team. I don’t know why it took that game for me to realize that he was the one who got traded to the Bruins for Tyler Seguin.

Reilly: “When are you coming up to Boston?”

Catie: “I don’t know..soon I hope.”

Reilly: “I miss my best friend. We need to catch up and the guys keep thinking I made you up. I kind of told them you were my girl…”

Catie: -laughs- “Want to play a game? Make them jealous and make my brother nuts?”

Reilly: “You were always devious… what do you have in mind?”

Catie: “Make them think WE really are a couple.. come on, think about it. The guys can get off your back, I get to meet the team, and my brother will go insane! It’s a win-win.”

Reilly: “Alright. So you’ll stay with me when you come up here, and we’ll go from there.”

Basically, my plan was set into action. I decided to surprise Reilly tomorrow, or well tonight after the Penguins game. I was catching a flight to Boston, and taking a cab to Reilly’s house. I knew they didn’t have a game until the next night, so most likely he would be out with some of the guys. Which, gave me the perfect opportunity to be the over jealous girlfriend. It was almost 2am, when the guys came in. Reilly was tipsy, while the others were clearly drunk.

“Hello babe..who’s she?” I gave him a pointed look, crossing my arms. This was going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Catie…this is Ashley.”

“Well I hope she’s worth it. I’ll be on the couch. Here take these.” I threw some tylonel at them.

“Babe it’s not what it…”

“Oh really? Because it looks like you were about to cheat on me! And here I was thinking you actually cared and weren’t like Neal or Talbot.”

“Good night Reilly.. boys.” I nodded in their direction, as I went back to the couch. Basically, I’m just that good that they believed I was a jealous girlfriend.

I woke up and decided the boys would have a hangover, so I made them breakfast. As I was making bacon and eggs, (yes I stopped by the store before I came to the apartment), I felt two arms come from behind me, around my waist.

“You’re a good actress. Had me believing you were pissed.” I smiled knowing it was Reilly.

“Well I had to make it believable. Worked, didn’t it?”

“Did you make your puckslut leave?”

“Yeah. So you could’ve had the guest room. I would’ve kicked Looch out of the room.”

“Nah I was good. Besides he scares me..”

I knew the smell of food would have a bunch of hockey players come running for food. As I suspected, Krug, Lucic, Marchand, and Hamilton came running into the kitchen. I smiled and shook my head.

“Whoa boys. Easy. There’s enough for everyone. One at a time.” I demanded.

“Damn I like you already. Who are you?” Marchand said. I rolled my eyes, knowing they were fully drunk last night.

“Catie. I’ve known Reilly and his brother for a long time. So no, I’m not a puck slut. If that’s what you were wondering.” I knew how it was, I saw it every day with the Penguins, but I wouldn’t let the rest of the Bruins team know that.

“Well, if you keep him in line, you’re good.” He tilted his head over to Reilly.

I assured him I planned on it. Reilly almost spilt that my brother was a Penguin, before I gave him the death glare. We had talked about it, and agreed that I could tell the team in my own way, in my own time. Honestly, I was scared of Milan Lucic, but only because he was extremely tall, and had a tough exterior. Basically, he was the Geno of the team, in fact I had no idea why I was scared. I had noticed him looking at me quite often this morning. I thought nothing of it, since most girls they bring around are sluts and are only out for their money and fame, and I guessed he was trying to figure me out. Who could blame him? He was only looking out for his team mate, and I was guilty of doing the same thing with who the Penguins brought around.

Most of the morning we talked about his life since I left and the trade. I would have rather he be a Dallas Star than a Boston Bruin. He had to do his pregame routine, and I respected that, knowing how it was, growing up around it. I decided not to piss Craig of this time, and called him. He knew I was going to Boston to hangout with Reilly, but what he didn’t know was that we were pretending to be a couple. I knew pictures would be taken and I didn’t want him finding out that way. I also knew he was in Buffalo for the afternoon for the next night’s game.

“So….there’s another reason why I went to Boston and I wanted to tell you before it got out. Also, it’s not as bad as you’re thinking, and it’s a lie…”

“What are you getting at?” I knew he was getting impatient with me.

“Well, Reilly and I made up a lie… basically I’m his girlfriend, but it’s all fake. We wanted to mess with his team mates.” It was silent.

“Is that all? You had me worried you were pregnant or something.”

"Really Craig? You know me better than that. You raised me better.”

“Did I?”

I was getting frustrated. “Craig, it’s in the past. Let it go”

*Flashback*

I was in college. Let’s just say I am not proud of it. My brother did the best he could raising me from the time I was twelve up until now. I had gone to college at Pittsburgh University, for sports journalism. I had been around hockey all of my life so I figured why the hell not. Anyways, I KNEW Craig never went to Diesel after the games. He never asked where I was and I never told him. I would always go to the hotel adjacent to Consol, dressed in a low cut crop top, and a mini skirt, knowing full well the visiting team would be there. Normally, I wouldn’t do this, but one day something in me snapped. I was a bad girl and a puck slut, and I loved it. I got attention, and I could get a good lay. It all started with Kaner of all guys. I was walking past the visitor’s locker room towards the home family room, and he convinced me to go out with them. I had told Craig I was going to hangout with the guys for the night and go sleep at Staalsy’s apartment. He knew nothing was going to happen.

I went home, packed an overnight bag and my club clothes and I had met Kaner, Tazer, Crow, Bollig and Versteeg at their hotel. We went to Mario’s, knowing full well the Penguins were going to Diesel. Yes, I was underage in the States but in Canada I was legal. One night, I slipped up and went to Diesel with none other than the Flyers. This particular night I got really drunk.

“Come dance with me Hartsy.” I said, clearly gone and out of my mind.

I had to drag him to the dance floor. I started grinding and put my arms around his neck, started kissing him. Little did I know, the boys were watching. I rolled my eyes once I saw Neal come.

“Get ready for the fireworks babe. The boys are here…” Hartnell had a tight grip on me, but not in a bad way. Like a protective way.

“What the hell do you want Neal?!” I screamed over the music.

“You’re coming with me Catie.” He pulled me towards him.

“Whoa what are you doing? what if she doesn’t want to go with you?” Hartnell said.

“Too damn bad because her BROTHER would kill us if he knew she was here and we didn’t protect her, so fuck off Hartnell.”

He picked me up and carried me up to the VIP section, as I protested. “I hate you Neal! Although that was kind of hot.” I smirked at him, going over to Sid.

“Hello Captain…care for a blowjob?” I whispered.

“Uhh no. You’ll regret it tomorrow and..” He trailed off as Pascal Dupuis came over and picked me up, carried me to the car.

“What do you think you’re doing Duper?!”

“Saving your ass.”

I folded my arms in protest. “I don’t need saving! You’re not my dad! You don’t get to fucking control what I do!” Okay so maybe I went a little too far. Pascal was basically a father to me. Yes I had Craig but he was more of a big brother relationship than a parent one, but lately Craig was like our father and it sucked.

I woke up at home, not remembering last night. “We need to talk.” Craig came in my room. I knew he was pissed.

“What the fuck Catie?! You lied to me. Not only did you lie to me, you got drunk, underage I may add, flirting with a fucking Flyer, AND you were dressed like a slut!”

I had a killer hangover. “I know..”

“You know?! Then why the hell did you do it? And Duper brought you home so you have him to thank for that.”

“Look, I..I’m sorry Craig okay?! Pascal already grilled me for it, I don’t need you to do it too! Neither of you are dad so just stop! I can’t do this right now!”

“Caitlyn Nicole Adams where are you going? You’re grounded.”

“I’m going to Duper’s. I need to straighten this out.”

*End of flashback*

Basically all of that was in the past and I had NO intentions of Reilly and his teammates finding out. I knew it would come up with whoever I was dating for real but I couldn’t see myself with any of the Bruins, or so I thought.

“What’s the deal with you and Smitty?” Milan asked.

“No deal. He’s my boyfriend.”

Basically, he wasn’t buying it. So I made him promise not to tell anyone, and told him everything, minus my past. Let’s just say after tonight, I’d be in more trouble than I thought. Not only did I have a fake boyfriend, but I was falling for a fucking Bruin, or so I thought. After I went home to Pittsburgh, I kept texting him. All a while keeping up appearances of my fake boyfriend. Thankfully the Olympic break was coming up. I could clear my head, think of a way to “break up” with Reilly and have some fun. Craig, Anne and the kids couldn’t go anywhere because of Rhys having school. Same with the Dupuis.’ Luckily I convinced them to let me go to Cabo with James, Tyler Seguin, Mike Richards, Dustin Penner and Michael Del Zotto. Five NHL players and me, what could go wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

James swore to Pascal and Craig he’d look out for me, as if I was Rebecca. It was never ending, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. The only thing standing in the way of me and Cabo was a Pens home game. I couldn’t wait to get away from everything. I told Reilly the plan, and we agreed to just come clean. We both know I needed to be on my own, no strings attached, specifically those of a boyfriend, even if he was fake. Besides he didn’t want me to suffer the consequences if I had hooked up with one of them, and it had leaked. DZ was flying with James, and I out of Pittsburgh since he was already in town; Dustin and Mike were flying from L.A. To my knowledge, Craig didn’t know Richie and Del Zotto were going. I’m sure if he knew, he’d have a shit fit and I wouldn’t be able to go. I know he thought of me as fourteen again, and I hadn’t given him a reason to trust me, but he was letting me go. Although I have a feeling it was because he trusted James with Rhys and Francesca.

When we arrived at the villa, I gave them an ultimatum, although for them it was a bit harsh. No hockey talk. They looked like their dogs just died. I meant it though. This was a vacation. Obviously I was wrong when I assumed I would get my own room.

“What the hell Neal?!” I yelled, as soon as I saw the villa.

“No arguments. We are living in this villa, and your room is next to mine.”

I set my stuff in our room, went in the bathroom to change into a bikini. I came out, started walking towards the beach and well…

James started laughing. “You’re not wearing that.”

I rolled my eyes. “Umm it looks like I am. Who’s going to stop me.”

He threw his shirt at me. “I promised your brother I’d look out for you and I’m doing just that. I know Craig would NOT let you out in that, so put on a shirt”

I rolled my eyes and did as I was told. I walked down the street to the bar, and sat down, pissed off.

“That’s not exactly how I pictured you.. so you and Neal?” He asked me, addressing my large shirt.

“No. He thinks because my brother isn’t here that he has to take his place.” I rolled my eyes.

“Hince the reason why I’m wearing his stupid shirt” I took the shirt off, because I was over eighteen and James wasn’t going to stop me.

“Why are you wearing a hat? No one is going to recognize you here. “ He smirked.

He asked the bartender for a Pina Colada and handed it to me. “Thanks.”

For the first time, I looked up to see his brown eyes. I hadn’t noticed, obviously from only seeing him a few times with Reilly, he was gorgeous, and I realized who it was. I shyly looked away. I knew I should quit while I was ahead, but I couldn’t. There was something I knew I had to figure out. I also knew I couldn’t like any players, especially not now. I was on vacation, and I was supposed to clear my head. Forget all hockey players, and focus on me. I knew it was a hockey player, because only hockey players wore hats out in public. I knew that smile and I knew in my mind that I shouldn’t fall for him. Honestly, I had no clue a bunch of other NHL guys were going to be there, let alone in the same villa area.

He took his hat off, and I knew instantly that I would be in so much trouble. But I didn’t care, I’d deal with the consequences later. I could see the guys coming and huffed.

“What’s wrong?” He asked me.

“The guys that I came with are watching us. So we can either piss them off, make out and they will find out you’re here and kill you, or we can piss them off, go back to your villa and make them think the worst.” I smirked, whispering in his ear, making it look like I was flirting, well I kinda was, but they didn’t need to know that.

“I like the sound of that. Let’s get out of here. I don’t feel like killing anyone today.” He laughed.  
He led the way, as I heard the boys yelling. I ignored them, as usual. They weren’t my dad or my brothers so I really didn’t care.

“So what’s your deal? Why are you with them if you aren’t dating one of them?” He asked, once we got to the villa. Luckily his boys were out.

“I needed to get away from my brother, and I stupidly thought I could get away from the ‘big brother’ sense of things, but clearly I was wrong. It was stupid coming here with a bunch of hockey players.” I looked away, knowing he was one.

“You’re welcome to stay here if you don’t mind sleeping with the enemy so to speak.”

I rolled my eyes and smirked. “Funny. I might, depending on how-“ I looked at her phone, which was constantly blowing up with texts and calls from the guys.

“Shit… It’s my real brother.” He took my phone from me, turning it off.

“There. No more disturbances.”

“Thanks. Now-“ He broke me off, by kissing me. I was surprised, but I liked it.

“Stay with me here. I know we just met again, but you’re gorgeous.” I knew where this was going.

“Yes we did, officially. But you’re the enemy. I can’t be with you.”

“You can’t tell me when we kissed, you didn’t feel a spark. I did. And I know that this…us, is right.”

“I did. Maybe we can try this. But I do need to go back to my villa tonight to face them.”

I knew what I’d have to face, once I had gone back to the villa. Basically, Tyler and James were in my room when I got back. None of the other guys were in sight.

“WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?! AND WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Jay yelled.

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM! YOU COULD’VE BEEN HURT OR WORSE!” Tyler also yelled.

I rolled my eyes. “FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I’M FUCKING FINE! I DIDN’T GET KIDNAPPED, I AM UNINJURED AND I DIDN’T GET DRUGGED OR DRUNK! AND YOU DON’T GET TO KNOW WHO I WAS WITH” I glared at them both.

“OH YEAH?! WELL WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TURN YOUR PHONE OFF AND WERE IGNORNING US? OH AND BY THE WAY, CRAIG IS PISSED AND ON HIS WAY HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME.” I was informed by James.

“LIKE HELL HE IS! AND BECAUSE I WAS FINALLY HAVING A GOOD TIME WITHOUT SOMEONE SUPERVISING ME!”

I had had enough. I walked out, slammed the door and went to my new friend’s villa. I wanted for all of this to go away. I knocked on the door.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked me.

“My brother is coming here to get me. I’m not going back. Ca….can I stay here with you?” I mumbled, into his chest, as he pulled me in for a hug.

“Of course, ignore my boys then.” I smiled a little. “Don’t worry, I can handle your boys.”

I turned my phone off, knowing Craig would call me, and so would Tyler. I wanted to stay in Cabo, but I couldn’t stay with my original group. The night was spent hanging out and getting to know each other.

“I’m going to get you to come to the dark side sooner or later.” I smirked at him.

“Not going to happen. I may be pissed at my brother right now but I’m still loyal to the Penguins. Nice try though”

“But you’re my girl. At least I hope you will be. It’s safe to say your brother will think so.” He flashed his dorky smile that I couldn’t resist. It made me weak in the knees.

“I am your girl but Pittsburgh will be in my heart. I can’t just… do you know what you’re asking me to do Milan?”

“Yes and I think it’s fair. You’re my girl, and you should support me.”

“I am, at your home games that I go to, I’ll wear your jersey and support you, and be the loudest there, but..” I sighed. We were getting no where. I wasn’t going to give in to the enemy, even if I was dating one of them.

“Forget I said anything.” He turned his attention to the tv.

“Fine. I may change my mind, but not now.” Just then, his boys came in, clearly drunk.  
I had met them earlier before I went back to have a big blowout with the guys. I knew I’d have to hide my relationship from the Penguins. Shouldn’t be too hard, right? The way I figured, as long as I hid who I was texting, and didn’t have a Bruins jersey, other than Reilly’s, then I shouldn’t have a problem. Although when we played the Bruins, that would be a challenge. I knew Milan would want me to cheer for him, and I would want to, but being in Pittsburgh, I was supposed to hate them. But we would cross that bridge when we got there.

The next morning, I figured I should at least let Craig know I was safe. Let’s just say that I was glad Milan was there to calm me.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU CAITLYN NICOLE?!” Craig never used my full name unless I was in trouble.

“YOU DON’T NEED TO KNOW. ALL THAT MATTERS IS I’M SAFE, I HAVE A PLACE TO STAY THE REST OF THE TRIP. I’M TWENTY-ONE! YOU DON’T GET TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!”

“ACTUALLY, I DO. I’M STILL YOUR LEGAL GUARDIAN, AND YOU’RE MY BABY SISTER!”

By this point, I was pissed, making fists. Milan heard me screaming, and came in, to make sure nothing physically was being done to me. He held me, so I wouldn’t punch a hole in the wall.

By this point, I was pissed, making fists. Milan heard me screaming, and came in, to make sure nothing physically was being done to me. He held me, so I wouldn’t punch a hole in the wall.

“SO? I’M SORRY I’M SUCH A FUCK UP, AND THAT YOU’RE MY FUCKING GUARDIAN! IF IT MAKES YOU FUCKING HAPPY I’LL MOVE OUT AND IN WITH REILLY!"

Yeah, Milan looked at me weird. “I’ll explain that later.” I mouthed to him.

“LIKE HELL YOU ARE! REILLY ISN'T EVEN IN PITTSBURGH!"

“THAT’S MY FUCKING POINT!”

I was getting more pissed by the moment. “Meet me by the bar. We should talk in person.” Craig said calmly.

“Fine. Meet me in an hour.”

I was fuming when I got off the phone. Lucic held me, and kissed my temple.

“I said Reilly, because he wouldn’t think anything of it. I would get an apartment or move in with him. But I’m not moving yet. Not unless something happens. We have gotten in fights before, this is nothing.”

“Good because I was getting jealous.”

“Don’t be. And I’m meeting Craig at the bar. It would be better if you didn’t come, or the guys. Also, if I don’t come back it will be safe to say he kidnapped me and took me back to Pittsburgh.”

About an hour later, I was making my way down to the bar. Against my judgement, I should’ve brought Reilly with me, at the very least. Craig had brought James, Tyler and to my surprise Del Zotto. I folded my arms. I know what you are thinking, honestly, I was surprised to see Reilly, Brad, and Milan in Cabo at first.

“Why did you bring them?” I nodded in their direction.

“So I could do this.” He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

“Put me down Craig!” I kept kicking and screaming.

“NO! We are going home, and you’re grounded. No going out, nothing.”

“Whatever” I mumbled, and didn’t talk the rest of the way home.

I however did text Milan and he was my saving grace. I would have gone insane on the plane ride home, if not for him. I loved my bother and he has done everything for me, but he was over doing it. So I messed up when I was in college? It was one fucking time. We got home, and I went straight up to my room, and slammed my door.

“Ugh… I hate my brother! I wish he would just be my brother for once in his life! He thinks that I need a fucking parent. What I need is my brother.” I vented to Milan on the phone.

“Babe, he’s doing what he knows how. He is a dad afterall, and has been taking care of you for eleven years. Let him cool down, and tell him what you told me. I miss you. Come to Boston when I get back.”

“Milan you know I just can’t pick up and visit Boston. I would love to, but it’s forbidden so to speak, if it’s not to see Reilly. I can’t lie to him about where I am going again. We would definitely have no form of contact. It wouldn’t be fair to you. I won’t do that to you.”

“Just tell him babe. He won’t be happy and as much as I want to have fun with this, he will be more pissed off if he finds out from someone else, or he catches us and you didn’t tell him.”

I sighed, knowing once again Milan Lucic was right. “I know babe. I’ll tell him when Anne and the kids are out of the house. I have a feeling this isn’t going to go well. Actually I’ll tell him and the guys at the same time.”

“Alright. Whatever you want. I have to go, the guys want to go out.”

Basically, I stayed in my room, or avoided Craig at all costs. I admit that I had been wrong not to come clean about my new found boyfriend, but I needed my own life. I mean what did he expect if I didn’t live with him in Pittsburgh? He wouldn’t have been able to dictate my life. Reality set in, and I was living in Pittsburgh with him and his family.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the Olympic Games, which I admit, I didn’t watch any of it. I was too worried about how I would break the news to Craig and the team about me and Milan. It was going to be bad and I knew it. After all, I was dating the enemy. I doubt they would even let me finish what I had to say before firing questions and such at me. I was still grounded, and Craig made me go to practices with him. Everytime I got a text from Milan, or Brad I couldn’t help but smile or laugh. Craig knew something was up and I knew it was about time to tell the guys, and not have them find out when or if we played the Bruins in the playoffs, I went into the locker room. Okay so Sid, Jussi, Olli, Geno, Chris, Brooks and Paul weren’t there, but most of them were, including Conner, LeTang, Vokoun, Bennett, and Vitale.

“So… I need to come clean. When I was in Cabo with some of the guys, I ran into some other NHL guys. I wanted to make Neal to go crazy, and I was tired of being treated like some little kid. I knew the guy was a NHL player, because only professional hockey players wear hats in public, even in Cabo. Plus I knew he looked familiar, only I couldn’t place where or what team.” I was getting weird looks, but looks that meant I could go on.

“So, I went to his villa to drive Neal and Seguin crazy. Only then did I figure out who it was. Which made it even better. So basically, I’ve been talking to and seeing Lucic.

Needless to say, they were pissed. And with good reason.

“Tell me you’re lying!” My brother yelled.

“No. I’m not a fucking child anymore! You can’t protect me forever Craig! And I’m still fucking loyal to this team! I told him I couldn’t root for his team, even if my best friend was on that team. That my heart would always be in Pittsburgh or whatever team you are on. And when you guys play each other, it will ALWAYS be Pittsburgh.”

“Stop fucking acting like a child! I knew I shouldn’t have let you go down there.”

“I can’t! You giving me rules and keeping an eye on me or having the guys do it is only going to make me pull away more! And FYI I don’t need a fucking dad anymore.” I looked over at Pascal.

“Okay correction, I don’t need you to be my father Craig, I already have one in Duper. What I need is my big brother.”

“And this is me being a big brother! You’re not seeing him! I mean of all the fucking Bruins, Milan Lucic?!”

All of the guys were looking between us. I walked out, not wanting to argue with him, especially with all of the guys in the room.

“Why him?” Craig followed me out.

“I don’t know. I mean he’s sweet off the ice. And he took care of me, didn’t take advantage of me and went along with everything , but not going over the line. And yes, he is trying to get me to be a full Bruin’s fan and I won’t budge. He knows that. You’re my brother and I’ll always support your team.”

Needless to say, he didn’t like it, but accepted it. I understood where he was coming from. We didn’t work everything out but we were getting there.

I had gone to Boston to see Reilly and Milan. We were laying on the couch, our fingers laced, when he brought up the subject that I thought was over and done with.

“So..have you thought about switching sides?”

“No. You know I can’t do that. Don’t ask me to be a full time Bruins fan. I can’t..”

“But you’re my girlfriend. I want my girl cheering for me and my team.”

I sighed. “I know that Milan, and I want nothing else than to be supporting you and the Bruins full time. Oh my God, I can’t believe I just said that! And I swear you better not tell anyone I said that.”

I had no idea what was happening to me. Oh wait yes I did, I was head over heels for the enemy and was going soft. Also, I was shocked Milan hadn’t enlisted the help of Reilly to get me to change teams.

“Why can’t you fucking support me? For once, its-forget about your brother and do what you want, do what’s best for you, for us.”

“You don’t think that if I could, I would?! I have done so many things that I shouldn’t have. My brother has been there for me, he took care of me so I wouldn’t end up in foster care! You don’t think that I’d rather be supporting you the way a girlfriend should be? It kills me that you’re on the rival team but I support you.” I started crying.

“I know you do, it’s just hard for me to accept that you’ll always be a Penguins fan as long as your brother is on the team.”

“I get it babe. We will work this out eventually. I’m slowly letting him get used to the idea of us dating. If I tell him it’s that easy for me to switch sides, it very well may kill him. I don’t want to do that.”

Milan smirked. “You’re cute when you get worked up.” I looked at him like he was nuts.

“If you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was ask, not get me all worked up about a topic that we know will never be settled, at least not right now”

Needless to say, we never made it to our bedroom. I wanted everything to work out, but I knew whatever I chose someone would be unhappy. No matter what, Craig wouldn’t accept Milan and I wasn’t going to ruin my happiness.

“What’s on your mind babe?” He asked me, rubbing my arm.

“You. Us.. I want to stay like this forever, you and me. I want a house, with kids running around and you coming home from road trips.”

He was quiet, like he was thinking. “It’s silly. Forget I said anything.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to say that. I want to come home to you, and see our kids running around, I want to teach them to play hockey.”

I rolled my eyes “We’ll see babe. But for now, I want to enjoy it just being the two of us.”

I knew going forward that it was going to be rough. Afterall, it was the playoff push. I was proud of the Bruins, as they had a won twelve straight games. I was as equally proud of the Penguins as well. Regardless of all the games lost with injuries, they were at the top of the division and were the 2nd in the division to clinch a playoff berth.

I was glad the Penguins didn't have to play the Bruins in the first round. That would've been awkward. I had gone to the Pittsburgh game and then up to Boston. These playoffs were going to kill me. I was doing alot of traveling between Pittsburgh and Boston.

Game 3 of the Bruins game was rather boring, but I loved cheering on my boyfriend. I was at Craig's house for game 4 and Craig had scored a goal. Anne, the kids and I were so excited. Brother dearest never really scores, but when he does, we love it.

Let's just say, I thought round one was going to kill me. Nope. Round two very well may kill me. I wasn't too concerned for the Pittsburgh vs. New York, as I was for Milan and the Bruins to play the Montreal Canadiens. Two Original Six teams, but I don't need to tell you that. I was praying Milan wouldn't get hurt. I did feel bad for Brenden Smith though. He would have to watch his brother going into round two. Well, at least I would have someone to talk to.


	5. Chapter 5

The Penguins and Bruins both made it to round two. I didn't want The Penguins and the Bruins to play in the Eastern Conference Finals. If my sanity wasn't already gone, it would be if it came to that. I would rather see the Penguins win it all. Milan has more time to win another Stanley Cup, Craig isn't going to be playing much longer. I knew as long as both my boyfriend and my brother were playing on separate teams, my life would be hell during the season and post season.

Let's just say by the end of the second series, it seemed neither team were moving on. All though, that meant an early summer, I knew Milan was upset and so was Craig. I was in one of the seats when one of the Security guys came and got me. He led me down to the ice, where Milan was standing in the middle of the ice, on the blueline. He took my hands and knelt down.

"I’m not saying this will be easy Catie, I’m willing to work at it. And I’ll do whatever it takes to make your brother like or at least so we get along. Will you do me the honour of being Mrs. Milan Lucic?”

“Yes Milan. I’ll marry you.”

Yes, it was sudden, and I sure as hell wasn’t expecting Milan to propose, but it felt right. There was one problem, as always….Craig. He was just getting used to me dating the enemy. As much as I wanted to, I knew I couldn’t hide this. It was perfect. Standing on the ice, after they just lost Game 7, wasn't the ideal situation but I was sure as hell surprised. I guess I had to be a full Bruins fan now. After all, I would be apart of the Bruins family and a WAG permanently. Despite my best effort, I couldn’t get Milan to ask for a trade to Pittsburgh. I mean Max Talbot went to Philadelphia from Pittsburgh from free agency, and we still love him, so why not my fiancée? I knew it wasn’t the same team but it was basically the same concept. Milan wasn’t budging so I gave up.


	6. Chapter 6

Now, we- er I need to tell Craig and Pascal.

"I know you mean well, and I would love it if you were with me when I softened the blow, but I think it's best if you aren't there. I'd rather you not be there then get your ass kicked by Addsy and Duper." Yes, I did use their nicknames, and no it was not a mistake.

Milan sighed. "I know babe. I will do whatever you think is best. I will be at the hotel, so let me know when you are done. I want to know how it went." He engulfed me in a big hug. I loved the feel of his muscles around me.

As we said our goodbyes, I had to remember that I wasn't a child, and I could handle whatever Craig and Pascal said. I missed the simpler times, when Craig was my big brother and not a dad figure. No, I was twenty-one and could do as I pleased. And what was that you ask? Well, it was marrying the man that I loved even if he was a Bruin. I told Craig and Pascal to meet me at Pascal's house. So, maybe I should start referring to Pascal as dad. He was the dad that  
I have never had, and he told me I could call him and Carole-Lyne my parents.

I walked into the house, like I usually did. "Mom, dad, I think the kids need to go upstairs." It took some getting used to but now it was just natural.

They nodded and sent Maeva and Kody upstairs to watch Zoe and Lola. Craig had come over and we were all sitting in the living room.

"Before you guys say anything. I am the happiest I have ever been." I paused.

"Okay the happiest since Craig won the Stanley Cup with Carolina and Pittsburgh. I have been seeing Milan Lucic as you all know. No, he has not cheated or hurt me in any way. I have Reilly to thank for looking out for him. Anyways, I am engaged to him. He proposed after he lost and was eliminated from the playoffs."

It was silent. I half expected yelling and cussing, which is why I wanted the kids upstairs. Nope, silence. I am not sure which was worse.

"Congratulations sweetie." Mom hugged me with tears.

"I know that you aren't my real parents, but mom I want you to help me with the wedding and dad, I would love it if you and Craig walked me down the aisle."

"I would love that." Mom said.

"I guess we can't do anything about it, so congrats Catie. Pascal and I would love that. Just know who to root for when we play the Bruins. I hate that you had to grow up but I couldn't be more proud of the way you turned out." Craig smiled and hugged me.

"And I thought Maeva would be the first to get married. That was before we met you and Craig. I wouldn't want anyone else walking you down the aisle." I smiled, knowing the boys were on board with this engagement.

"Daddy, if it's okay with you, I'd like it if Lola and Zoe are the flower girls, Kody is the ring bearer, and Maeva standing with me. I can't forget my neice and nephew." I turned to Craig.

"Craig, it would mean alot to me if you'll allow Francesca to stand with me as well, and Rhys would be a ring bearer with Kody." Luckily they agreed and I didn't have to fight them on it.

After the conversation, I had to call Milan. I told him about who was in my wedding and he agreed it was a good idea. Of course I knew he would do anything to make me happy. I loved Milan. He was the sweetest guy I had ever met. Okay, I lied. He was the sweetest guy that I actually dated. My next conversation, which was going to be much harder than I wanted it to be.


	7. Chapter 7

We were in Vancouver, where Milan had grown up. Honestly, I wasn’t ready to tell Milan. I knew he would be pissed. I made his favourite dish, and handed him a beer. We were sitting on the couch and both of us were quiet.

“I need to talk to you” We both broke the silence at the same time.

“You go first babe” Milan said, being the gentleman off the ice that he was.

“Keep in mind Milan, this was before I met you. I can’t go into this marriage hiding the truth about my past from you. But that’s just it, it’s in the past. When I was in college, I had a bit of a rebellion stage. I didn’t mean for it to happened, but it did. I became that girl. And it started with Patrick Kane, and even though James intercepted me with Scott Hartnell, it was heading that way. I’m not proud of it.”

He was quiet. “You-Seriously? With Kane?” He questioned, still not able to believe what I just told him.

“It was before I even knew you. I was rebelling against dad and Craig because they kept ruling my life. My past is my past and I can’t change that.” I said trying to defend myself before he could get even more upset than what I could tell from the look in his eyes.

I could tell Milan was trying really hard not to explode.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” I changed the subject, sort of.

He was contemplating on if now was the right time.

“I have an eight year old. So the girl that I said was my niece, is my daughter.” I was shocked. I wasn’t expecting that bombshell.

“Wha- Please tell me that’s a ploy.” I could tell by the look on his face, it was serious.

“Baby, I wish I could. But you and that little girl are my life.” He took me in his arms and kissed me.

“Why would you keep this a secret? If you had told me, I would’ve been okay with it.” I wanted to blow up and leave, but I couldn’t. I knew he was a great father and once I knew the truth, all I could think about was how he would be with our kids.

“Because I didn’t want to scare you off. I knew that night at Smitty’s, that I liked you. I have seen how you are with Johnny’s girls, and I know you’ll be a great mom for my daughter.”

“I-I can’t Milan. I will never be her mom. Milan..” He cut me off.

“You will be babe. Because my ex wants me to have full custody of Valentina, and that would mean you would be her mom.”

I didn’t know what to think. What mom would give up their daughter? I loved Milan, and I knew I had to be the perfect mother. I needed time, to think about this whole thing. I went to the only person that I knew would help.


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s late, what are you doing here?” He asked, as soon as he put his hockey stick down. I was very lucky he didn’t swing with it.

“Well, I live here part of the time, so I’d like to sleep in my own bed, if that’s alright with you.” I was in no mood to explain why I came home and I wasn’t in Vancouver. I went upstairs, and went to bed.

I was dreading the next day. I was going to have to explain why I didn’t call to let them know I was heading home early, or in this case, late at night.

“Alright, what’s going on?” Craig came barging in.

“I may have made the biggest mistake of my life.” I cried, as he sat next to me. I hadn’t been out of my room at all, which is what I had done.

“What happened? Did he cheat on you or something?” I could tell he was seething.

“No- Not exactly. I went to tell him about my past. And he told me he had a daughter, with his ex girlfriend. I thought I was fine with it. But then he told me he was getting full custody of her. Craig, I am not ready to be someone’s mom, at least one that I haven’t met yet and who isn’t my own. I walked out on him. I didn’t exactly break things off.” I was sobbing.

“I’m willing to bet that he still loves you. He knows you need time, and you will be a great mother. You are amazing with Rhys, Francessca, and the Dupuis’ kids, and they aren’t even your real siblings. You’re ready for this Catie.” I nodded, as I dried my tears.

“Thanks Craig. I need to call Milan now.”

“No you don’t. He’s downstairs. He came this morning and told me the whole thing. I needed to hear your side of the story. He’s a great guy.”

I went downstairs to see Milan, playing with my niece and nephew. It was a sweet sight. We talked it out, and he understood why I left. We both figured why wait? I mean we were both in Pittsburgh, my brother, my dad and all of the kids were in town. Basically, we all told them to meet us at the court house. I know Milan would’ve wanted Valentina here, but we knew with both of us being her legal guardians now, it would be best if we were married as soon as possible. Also, we wouldn’t have a traditional honey moon either. We would have to take our daughter with us. Okay, so his daughter. Unbeknownst to me, he had filed for me to adopt her as my own daughter.

Honestly, I thought about it being just Milan, Valentina and I, but I knew my brother would be pissed. An hour later, I was Mrs. Milan Lucic, and I was packing up my stuff at Craig’s to move to Boston, officially. I was going to miss Pittsburgh but I was starting on my own adventure with my new husband and daughter.

*A few months later*

It was now almost the start of training camp. Milan had been training on his own and hurt his wrist. Valentina was at Johnny’s for the night, which I was thankful for. Milan and I went out with some of the guys and came home late. Let’s just say what happened next, I was glad Valentina wasn’t at home.

“Not tonight babe.” He turned away from me.

“What is going on Milan? You’ve been distant since we got married.” I sat up in bed. I knew he was drunk but it was better this way.

“You slept with Kane! And who else knows who you fucking slept with!” He yelled, pacing back and forth.

“Is that what this is about?! Milan, that is in my past and all stopped when we started dating!”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that you did it! Or change it!” I was getting fed up. He was drunk, and miserable with his injury.

I grabbed a few pillows and went to the guest bedroom. The next morning, I figured he would have a killer hangover. Walking out of the bedroom, I smelled bacon. “What’s going on?” I asked, walking to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry. It’s in your past, and I shouldn’t have acted that way. I’m just frustrated with training camp starting. I love you for you, the good, the bad, and everything in between.” He put breakfast on two plates and sat down at the table.

“It’s alright. I understand. Thanks for cooking breakfast.” I leaned over, and kissed him on the lips.

Things were better between the two of us. We dealt with what was in our past, and vowed we would tell each other the truth. We knew from here on out, it would be tough but we would handle it as a family. Question was, how long would our agreement work?


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since that night, and things were great. The season was about to start. However, I was keep another secret from him. I knew I had to tell him and I wanted to so bad, I just needed to wait for the right time. Milan was doing on ice activities, so that was a good sign. We needed new pictures around the house of the three of us. So, I suggested we go have a photography session. I had it all planned out. I told Valentina that she was going to be a big sister the day before the shoot. I also told her that I made a special sign, but not to tell her dad. She was so excited. It truly warmed my heart that she was eager to be a big sister.

We did some family shots outside, and then we headed to TD Garden. We all had our Lucic jersey’s on. We did some angles from the back of the jersey’s, and the front. Then, I made an excuse to leave. I told Milan and Valentina that they should do some father-daughter stuff on the ice. I came back with the sign, told our daughter to stand with it. I told Milan to close his eyes so I could hand her the sign.

“Honey, why is Valentina-” Before he finished the sentence, he realized what the sign meant.

“Please don’t be mad. I love you and our daughter. I only told her yesterday and I wanted to surprise you.” I bit my lip.

“I couldn’t be mad. This was cute. I’m beyond happy right now.” He picked me up and spun me around.

“Well because I’m two months pregnant, in all honesty I didn’t know until last week. I wanted to tell you that night it was the two of us but then things go heated. I know it’s not the right timing either. He or she I due in April, around the start of playoffs.”

“We will make it work babe. Come on, let’s take Valentina out and celebrate.”

This day was so perfect. We had a family photo shoot, went to dinner, and finished the day off at home watching The Little Mermaid. I couldn’t help but smile. Milan may be tough on the ice, but off the ice, he is a big teddy bear. He would do anything for his girls, and loved every minute of it, even if it was watching a Disney movie. I wished more people would get to see him like this. Now, I had to tell Craig and Dad. I knew they were all together with training camp, and Milan and I had discussed this, I would go to Pittsburgh to tell them. I had waited long enough and there was no way we would be able to hide this until Christmas break.

“As you guys know, I am already a mother. And I love my daughter with everything I have and would do anything for her.” They nodded, not understanding what I was getting at.

“Let’s just say that I will hopefully there will be a baby in the Stanley Cup this season.”

It took them a few minutes, but the wheels were turning.

“Let’s just say, we better be putting the baby in the cup, not his or her father.” They smirked.

The whole Pittsburgh/Boston thing was left all out on the ice, but off the ice, it became somewhat of a joke for us.

“haha very funny Craig.” I rolled my eyes.

“In all honesty, congrats Catie.” Dad said and I could tell he was sincere.

That went better than I thought. They were happy for my new family and I. Now all I had to do was hope that I didn’t get sick, and that I could attend all of Milan’s home games. I wasn’t about to pawn our kid off with some of the WAGS, so she could watch her father play at TD Garden. At least the new baby would get to see their daddy play hockey, maybe not their Uncle Craig or grandpa Pascal, but hockey would be in their blood.


	10. Chapter 10

I was watching the Penguins vs. Stars game, and I couldn’t believe what I saw. I felt sick to my stomach, of course some of it had to attribute to peanut. No, we weren’t going to call him or her peanut, just until we found out the gender. Anyways, Alex Goligoski cross-checked dad from behind, which okay was legal. However, he stayed down, because of the puck being hit. I know Tanger didn’t mean to hit dad, but the puck hit him. It looked like it hit between his shoulder blades or in the head. I prayed that it was his head. Being hit in the neck would’ve been worse.

I wished I was home, and that Milan was home. I was lucky Valentina was in her room. What made me sicker was that he got up and fell back down, and he was being put on a stretcher. If I could’ve been drinking alcohol, I would be doing shots. It pained me to see this happening, especially to my own dad. He did give a thumbs up, but it didn’t make it hurt any less. I shut the T.V. off, packed a few things, and went to get Valentina. I started packing a few of her things as well.

“We are going to Pittsburgh. We leave soon. Grandpa got hurt and he is on his way to the hospital. That is all I know.” I was trying to remain calm for her.

“Is he going to be okay?” She cried. I hugged her.

“He will be, but we don’t know where he got hit or any of the specifics. While I stay at the hospital with him, you, Maeva, Kody, Lola and Zoe are going to stay with Uncle Craig.” I wiped her tears.

Two hours later, we arrived in Pittsburgh. I sent a text to Milan saying where we were, and what had happened. I knew he wouldn’t get it until after the game. By the time I dropped Valentina off at my brothers and got to the hospital, dad was talking and moving, which was a great sign. We didn’t know much after that. Little did I know, I would need to do some damage control. Dana Paielle notified me of a little incident that happened in Montreal. I was livid.

“Really Milan?! I realize you didn’t know about my dad until after the damn game, but I don’t need this right now!” I yelled, as I stepped outside of the hospital.

“I-It just happened okay? I didn’t know I was doing it until it fucking happened! You weren’t there, you don’t know!”

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn’t see it. “Fuck..I am so stressed right now.. My dad is lying a hospital bed yet again. And my husband is on the verge of being suspended. Don’t worry, Valentina is at Craig’s. Oh and I’m holding on, thanks for fucking asking.” I took a deep breath.

“Look, I need to go, and I love you.” I knew being mad at him wasn’t going to solve anything.

“I’m sorry. I get it, I really do. Keep me updated on your dad, and I love you too.”

“No Milan, you don’t get it. You didn’t watch your dad on the ice, nor do you have to watch the ones you care about play a dangerous game, and watch them get hurt and you can’t do a damn thing.” I was on the verge of tears. “I really need to go, so mom can get home to the kids.” And with that I hung up.

I fell asleep next to dad’s bed. When I woke up, I saw Milan in the chair next to mine, still wearing his suit. I had no idea he flew in last night, or that he was coming at all. I figured he would pick Valentina up and take her home.

“Babe, wake up. What are you doing here?” I asked.

“I was a jerk, and I took the next flight I could get. I know I need to be here for you and our family. And that I need to work on my anger issues I have with Montreal.” I hugged him, I was glad he came.

“Go get some clothes to change into. I know all you have are your suits. Then go get our daughter and the kids. They need to be distracted.” He nodded and headed out, after asking if I needed anything. The only thing I needed was dad to be alright.

I was glad Milan came, it made things easier for my family. Craig had a game on Saturday to worry about; Mom had the kids to distract and had to worry and take care of my dad. We knew he would be out at least one game and that was rough on him, especially after not playing for ten months. I just hoped I wouldn’t have to deal with a suspended husband, on top of everything else.


End file.
